Freedom in Music
by Alice of Human Sacrifice
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are running from a criminal who escaped prison. They move to a new town where their younger brother, Romeo, meets his favorite band Bad Touch Friends. Romeo lets them use the recording studio in his garage as his brothers slowly get closer to them. They all see one of his brothers as a lover but the brother falls for only one. Based on Sera nee-chan's story.


**Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are running from a criminal who escaped prison. They move to a new town where their younger brother, Romeo, meets his favorite band, Bad Touch Friends. Romeo lets them use the recording studio in his garage as his brothers slowly get closer to them. They all see one of his brothers as a lover, but his brother actually falls for only one of them. Based on Sera nee-chan's story, "Music can heal, along with love" **

**As of right now I don't have permission to write this story, but I wanted to post it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Just a normal day, the sun was shining with some pure white clouds in the blue sky. Just another day for Lovino and Feliciano, they both had a normal day school. Lovino got yelled at by his teacher, and hung out with his friends. Feliciano was praised by his teachers and played with his friends, and then they both went home.

Feliciano turned on the TV and was about to change the channel, but what was spoken on the news, had him shaking in fear.

_Today, there has been a major breakout in the Strict Correctional Facility, which was once rumored to be unescapable. But, eleven prisoners have broken out. Kakuzu and his partner Hidan arrested for the death of an unknown number and the robbing of five different banks. Nate and Hans, arrested for the death of a family just for food. Ivan arrested for the death of countless of lives, the stalking and kidnapping of two brothers…_

Whatever the newsperson was about to say was lost as Feliciano began to shake on his spot, lost in memories.

He yelled as loud as he could as he broke from his frozen, "Lovino!" He started to shake as more memories appeared, "Nonno!"

The two mention, and one more, who so happened to be his younger brother, came running almost flying down the stairs in concern for Feliciano, "What happen? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" The three spoke in unison.

Feliciano's brown eyes were wide full of fear, "I-I-Ivan escaped from jail."

Lovino and Romeo shared a look, as Romulus quickly stated, "We're moving."

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

* * *

Luckily in only one week, Romulus had managed to change Lovino, Feliciano, and Romeo's last name from Vargas to Costa, buy a beautiful house, and changed their school. They were finally on their way to their new house in a new town; where it was rumor to have weather almost like Italy. They packed everything and get everything to the new house. The only reason they pick to move to this town was due to one of Feliciano's friends, Elizabeta lives in the town with her family, and because Lovino's friend also lives here.

They drove into the driveway of a large and beautiful house with a basement, first floor, second floor, an attic, a pool and a garage. The first floor had a large kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, a movie room and a pantry. The second floor had three bedrooms, each room with a private bathroom, one master bedroom with a private bathroom, large as a room, with a hot tub. The attic even had its own walk-in closet. The backyard had a tomato garden, just for Lovino. Romulus turned in his seat to look at the three boys in the back of the car.

Romulus gave them a smile, "Does the attic, the garage, and the garden sound good?"

Lovino replied with a frown, which was normal, "Yeah, I guess. Can I have the master bedroom?"

Romulus looked to him, "Nope, that's for me and my _**friends**_."

Feliciano pouted, "But, I wanted to share the master bedroom." Ignoring his brother's yell of not wanting to share a bedroom with him.

Romulus took one look at that pout and gave in, "Fine." Getting a "Ve~" and "Bastard!" in return.

Romeo looked around and turned to Romulus, "Nonno, can I ride my skateboard around to see the area?"

"Sure kiddo and have your brothers watch you. Be back by twelve, we're going to make pasta." Romulus replied, getting a cheer "PASTA!" from Feliciano and Romeo, but Lovino gave a small smile.

Romeo jumped out of the truck. He walked to the back of the truck and opened the trunk to pull out his skateboard. He placed the skateboard on the ground than turn to his brothers as Feliciano ran out of the car, with his sketch pad, with his eyes closed and a bright smile, his curl on the left side of his head bouncing. Romeo gave a smirk as he rode down the sidewalk, Feliciano cried after him.

Lovino took his time to get out of the truck, and took with him his ipod. He placed his black earbuds in and pressed play on his ipod, only for his eyebrow to twitch, '_Damn bastard, got a hold of my ipod.' _Of course he was thinking about his younger brother, Romeo, as soon as he pressed play Romeo's favorite band, Bad Touch Friends, started to Touch Friends, was a band, who did covers of other songs, but they still did their own thing. They aren't a bad band, but the downside to listening to them was the music had bad quality, mostly likely due to them having a horrid sound system. He quietly followed his two brothers, and as they enter a park, he quickly sat on a bench.

He opened his phone and started to text his friend, as his two brothers, Romeo skating around and Feliciano chasing after him.

* * *

_**Few Minutes before with the Neighbors**_

* * *

The band was about to start make a cover, when the guitarist of the band, Antonio, yelled out, "Gilly got new neighbors! There are people moving in across the street!" staring out the window.

The whole band moved over to the window to see what Antonio saw. A truck, along with some other moving trucks, parked in the driveway across the street of Gilbert's house. After a few minutes a young brown hair boy with a curl on the left side of his head, bent and angular, got out of the back of the truck.

Antonio and Francis cooed at the boy, "So cute!"

The boy had short brown hair and green eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head, and a fair complexion.

Gilbert grinned at the view of the kid, "He's got a skateboard."

After the boy came out an older version of the boy and this one was much cuter. He had a sketch pad in his arms. Antonio squealed, "He is so cute! I just want to hug him! Fusososo"

This boy also had short brown hair, but his eyes were close so they couldn't see the color, he also has a curl on the left side of his head, and a fair complexion. He had a bright smile across his face. He cried after the younger boy as he rode off.

Antonio and Francis continued to coo after the boys, while Gilbert's eyes were caught somewhere else.

The last boy that came out of the truck, he came out of the truck slowly or maybe that was just Gilbert was seeing in slow motion. This boy had dark brown hair, and he had curl like the other two though it rests on the right side of his head, opposed to the two before. Also unlike the other two he has an olive complexion, also unlike the two with smile/smirk gracing their face, he had a frown. The biggest difference though had to be the aura he gave out, unlike the another two, who gave out the aura little brother, he gave out an aura that just screams "SEX".

Did green (hazel?) eyes meet his own red eyes? Or did he just picture it?

"He's hot." The words escaped his lips before he could stop it. Antonio and Francis eyes quickly found who he was talking about. Their eyes widen.

"The things I would do to him."

The trio let allowed multiple awwws as the last boy followed his brothers.

* * *

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
